Universal Doom
by Electivecross02
Summary: The end has come. Steven, has been revealed to be in a dimension between dimensions, sending mirages of himself to all sorts of dimensions. Now, he's merged the universes together with his godly powers, and intends to wipe out all existence. Now, the Gems must gather all of their previous allies, in order to finally put an end to Evil Steven. It's time for the final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A dimension between dimensions. Where all the universe could be seen. Within, was the multiverse's most powerful entity...Steven Universe. He had spent many years training and increasing his power. It had finally reached godly levels, and he knew this was a good a time as any to finally make his move. He looked at all the universes that knew his name. Everywhere he had tried to invade using a mirage of himself and failed. But with his powers, he could now do what he was planning all along. Using his powers, he took the viewports to all the universes, and started bringing them together. Soon, they all suddenly converged into a single universe, creating a mega-verse with all those he had encountered over the years.

Steven: The Convergence has begun...

At the Beach City beach house, the Crystal Gems were in disarray. They knew Steven would be coming, but they didn't know when. They suddenly felt a massive tremor, knocking them off balance.

Amethyst: Woah, momma.

Pearl: What's happening?

Garnet: I don't know.

The tremors soon subsided.

Pearl: That was unusual.

Amethyst: Think it was just an earthquake?

Garnet: Right. A massive earthquake on a location thousands of miles from the nearest faultline, that hasn't had a single earthquake for the thousands of years we've been here? Something else is up. Gaaah!

Garnet grasped her head in pain.

Amethyst: Garnet? What's wrong?

Garnet: I just felt a rip in the fabric of space-time. A portal was opened somewhere.

Pearl: Oh no. He's free.

Amethyst: We are dead! We are so dead!

Garnet: Now, hold on. We all knew this day would come, sooner or later. I guess it's sooner.

Pearl: What do we do? We can't fight him if he's at full power.

Garnet: Pearl! It's ok. For all we know, he's on the other edge of the universe. It could take him centuries, or millennia to get...he's here.

A dark meteor crashed in front of them, and Steven rose form the crater. He was glowing dark purple with black highlights, and he had glowing red eyes. He had multiple necrotic bladed appendages emerging from his back as regal accessories. His voice was lower, calmer, which made it seem almost twice as menacing.

Steven: I'm back.

Amethyst: Uh. H-Hey Steven! I-I-I-It's g-g-g-great to see you again. In real life, and not just in my nightmares.

Steven: Funny.

Amethyst was thrown into the wall by an unseen force.

Steven: Never made the cut for anyone's nightmares.

Garnet and Pearl drew their weapons. Garnet brought her fist down on his head, and successfully made contact. Steven was completely unfazed by the attack. He touched Garnet's chest, and she was thrown next Amethyst. Steven turned his attention to Pearl, who attacked him multiple times with her spear, and he blocked every attack with only his finger. He grabbed the spear, bringing it down to the ground, and flicked Pearl in the head, sending her to the others.

Steven: I think I'm done here now.

Amethyst: Why would you come all the way out here just to fight us then leave?

Steven: To show you just what it is you're up against. To show you what will happen if you try and stop me. I will tear down everything you care about or fought to protect, and make your worst nightmares come true. And the tremors you just felt? All the universes I've been in have converged into a mega-verse. It will really spark the reader's interest by having everyone in one story.

Amethyst: What are you talking about?

Steven: That's right. You don't know. Ah, well. You will know soon enough. Have a nice day.

Steven disappeared as he rocketed into the sky.

Pearl: That was...

Amethyst: Ridiculous. I mean, I knew he'd be strong, but not that strong.

Garnet: This is going to be harder than we thought. We're gonna need help. If Steven did combine the different universes together, we can get help from all the universes we've visited.

Pearl: Then we'll split up to find them all.

Amethyst: Let's do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On one side of the mega-verse, in a desert area, Space engineer Isaac Clarke was battling a group of misshapen walking corpses known as necromorphs. Isaac unleashed a blast of energy from his hand, slowing the group in a blue aura of stasis, then fired a handheld plasma-based, tissue-cutting weapon, dismembering the arms of the necromorphs. When they returned to normal speed, they dropped into pieces.

Garnet: Nicely done.

Isaac whipped around and aimed his plasma cutter at Garnet.

Garnet: Howdy. Bang.

Isaac: Jesus, Garnet. I almost plasma cut your face. What are you doing here?

Garnet: Steven's back.

Isaac: No way. That's impossible. He died.

Garnet: A mirage of him died. His real body has been in a inter dimensional centre of the multiverse. He combined the universes together, and intends to do something that we have yet to know about. We need your help. He's even more powerful than ever.

Isaac: I'll do what I can to help.

On another side of the mega-verse, in a forest an alien hunter known as a Predator was taking on it's age old enemies, the Xenomorphs. It cut through them with wrist mounted blades and blasted them with a shoulder mounted energy gun. The Predator unhooked it's mask revealing it's quad-mandibled monster face. It's armor was removed by tiny robotic arms, and its body starting reconstructing and shrinking. Soon, it became a human child named Dipper Pines. A smaller layer of armor encased his small body. At one point, he had worn the armor he had earlier, and it mutated his DNA with Predator DNA. Now, on command, the suit he wore would give him room to transform into a Predator. Pearl leapt down from the trees in front of Dipper.

Pearl: Dipper.

Dipper: Pearl.

Pearl: Still hunting down Xenomorphs I see.

Dipper: Enough of the courtesies. What do you want?

Pearl: Steven's back.

Dipper: Wait. I thought he died. In New York. Twice!

Pearl: A mirage of him died. His real body has been in a inter dimensional centre of the multiverse. He combined the universes together, and intends to do something that we have yet to know about. We need your help. He's even more powerful than ever.

Dipper: You mean my sister died in that blast for nothing?! I'll do whatever it takes to help put that monster in his place.

On another side of the mega-verse, a man by the name of Phineas Flynn Fletcher was working on a machine in his house, that he inherited from his late parents. Amethyst walked up to him.

Amethyst: Hey Phineas!

Phineas: Amethyst? What are you doing here?

Amethyst: We're just gathering some people together, because Steven is back.

Phineas: He is? But we defeated him.

Amethyst: We defeated a fake of Steven. The real thing was in another dimension, and now, he's got godly powers, merged our universes, and escaped, planning to do something evil. We need your help. Steven will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

Phineas: He did kill my family. I only outlived my friends because I had his power, his agelessness. I'll help put him into the ground.

Amethyst: Alright! Come on.

Phineas followed Amethyst to a warp pad.

In the town of Echo Creek, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz were cleaning up the monsters left by Steven. Garnet jumped down towards them.

Garnet: Hey kids.

Star: Garnet? What are you doing here?

Garnet: Do you remember when Steven said his real form would come?

Marco: Yeah. Is that day already here?

Garnet: And we need your help.

Star: I'm in.

Marco: Me too.

In the town of Middleton, teen super spy Kim Possible was taking on hostile agents, using her martial arts skills to defeat them easily. Pearl jumped down in front of her.

Pearl: Kim.

Kim: Pearl. What's going on?

Pearl: Steven's back.

Kim: But...

Pearl: I know. We saw him die. But we saw a fake of him die. His real body, after being trapped in another dimension for years, merged all our universes together, and escaped. We don't know what he plans to do, but we could be talking about all of existence being erased.

Kim: Ok. That's bad. I'd be happy to help.

At the beach house, Isaac, Dipper, the kids, and the Gems were discussing the situation.

Garnet: You three have been brought here for the same reason...

All: Steven.

Pearl: And you know how he's alive.

Phineas: His real form was in another dimension.

Amethyst: Dipper. Can you call in your ship?

Dipper: Why?

Garnet: In order to really take the fight to him, we'll need even more help. We're talking interplanetary help.

Dipper: Let's do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Nemesis, a massive robotic warship, was floating through space, under a Megatron's, Steven's second-in-command, leadership to the robotic warriors known as the Decepticons.

Megatron: Decepticons. Steven is gone. And I am our leader now. He was a fool to think he could usurp my leadership.

Steven: And the fool, has returned.

Megatron's eyes were filled with fear. His head and body crushed into each other until he was a single chunk of metal, revealing

Steven: I'm back.

All Decepticons bowed down to him.

Steven: Rise Decepticons. We have a lot to do.

In a wore down apartment, a man in red and black spandex was watching TV. He had two swords in his back, and two pistols. His name was Wade Wilson, a.k.a. Deadpool.

Deadpool: Hey. I'm in this story? What do you know! Of course you can't have a story without me! It'd be like chimichangas with no meat!

His wall was blown open, and Steven floated inside.

Deadpool: Hey there! Did you know that there's actually a door right there?

Deadpool pointed at the door to his apartment.

Steven: Doors are boring. You should know, I don't think you've ever used a door. I mean, without blowing it up first.

Deadpool: And you are...what, like 12? 11?

Steven: My age is an illusion. I live forever, and you...live. The only thing keeping you from collapsing into cancer induced death is a healing factor that allows you to replace entire organs in seconds.

Deadpool: How do you know all this about me? Are you like one of those gods who knows and sees everything?

Steven: You could say something like that. But the reason I'm here is because, I see what you see. I know what this world really is.

Deadpool: You know about the fourth wall?

Steven: Yes. I'm on a mission. A mission that requires your...eh..."expertise".

Deadpool: Alright. What's in it for me?

Steven: Limitless chimichangas.

Deadpool: What can I do for you, boss?

Steven smiled.

In space, a Predator spaceship was flying over Earth.

Kim: So...what exactly is our plan here?

Garnet: With enough assistance and force, we may have what it takes to defeat him.

Amethyst: I still think this is crazy.

Star: We're out of options. It's either that, or whatever he's planning.

Kim: I wish we knew what that was.

Amethyst: Before he left, he was saying some _really_ weird crap about "sparking the reader's interest".

Isaac: You know, I have seen a lot of bounties put on the head of some guy who says things like that. He claims our world is just words on a website.

Pearl: Do you remember his name?

Isaac: Uh. Yeah. It was death-something. Death...Death ring? No. It was...Deadpool! He called himself Deadpool.

Marco: If he and Steven believe the same things, then they might work together on what Steven is planning.

Dipper: Isaac. Is there anything else you know about Deadpool?

Isaac: He's a skilled fighter, expert marksman, and he has a healing factor that allows him to regenerate lost organs in the time it would take Star to cast spells.

Amethyst: Then we have to find him before Steven does.

Garnet: It's too late. Steven already has his help.

Pearl: Future vision. That reminds me. Garnet, how come you don't use your future vision when fighting Steven.

Garnet: Actually. It's strange. Whenever he's nearby, my future vision stops working. Like he has an aura that stops my future vision.

Marco: That explains that. Let's see who we can find help from first.

On the Nemesis, Steven and Deadpool were talking about Steven's plan.

Deadpool: You want to do what now?!

Steven: I am trying to erase existence and rewrite in my name. How would I go about doing that?

Deadpool: Well, you would have to find the center of creation. Think of the multiverse as a tree. Every universe is like a branch. If you destroy one of them, the center of creation, or the trunk, will bring that universe back. To erase existence you'd have to destroy the center of creation in the multiverse, then everything else will go down with it. Now chimichanga me.

Steven conjured a chimichanga and gave it to Deadpool.

Steven: Thank you. Your services are no longer required.

Deadpool: What?

Steven: You can leave now. I have what I need.

Deadpool: But, what about my chimichangas?

Steven: Leave, or die.

Multiple Decepticons pointed their weapons at Deadpool.

Deadpool: I can smell the anti-regeneration in those.

Steven: Clever. So you know that if you stay any longer, they will fire.

Deadpool was forced to leave, with the Decepticons holding their weapons on him.

Onboard the Predator ship, the group saw a small drop pod approaching them.

Garnet: Uh, Dipper. We've got a Decepticon dropship approaching. It's unarmed. I can only sense one person on it.

Predator pilot: It's docking on the back hangar!

Dipper: Let's get down there now!

They ran to the dropship landing point, arriving just as the dropship landed. The Gems drew their weapons, Dipper went to his Predator form, Kim and Marco readied into a fighting stance, Star aimed her wand at the exit, Isaac aimed down his plasma cutter, and Phineas prepared his powers. When the exit ramp opened up, Deadpool appeared.

Deadpool: Hold your fire! Do not engage! I come in peace!

Dipper aimed his shoulder plasma gun at Deadpool's head.

Dipper: We know you're working for Steven.

Deadpool: Was. For about 25 seconds. And I told him something you should know too.

Garnet: What did you tell him?

Deadpool: How to erase existence. Whoopsies!

Amethyst: Whoopsies?! You told him how to kill everything! Why?!

Deadpool: He had chimichangas!

Garnet: You're an idiot.

Deadpool: Hey! Fine. I won't help you figure out how he plans on erasing existence.

Deadpool prepared to leave.

Pearl: Wait. We're sorry. Tell us what you know about Steven's plan.

Deadpool: He's going to open a portal to the center of creation, then he'll destroy it, rendering our universe non-existent.

Isaac: Things just got a lot worse.

Dipper: A lot. Our time table is shorter than we thought. We have to recall all your old allies _now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I will not show how the group got the help of those listed below because of unfortunate time constraints. My sincerest apologies. I have a great final battle in the works, and I hope you all will like it when it's released.**

* * *

Chapter 4

In mere days, the Gems had acquired the aid of the COG from the Gears of War universe, Master Chief from the Halo universe, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin from the Ben 10 universe, the crew of the Millennium Falcon (Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2) from the Star Wars Universe, the Protoss Dark prelate Zeratul from the Starcraft universe, the Autobots Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime from the Transformers universe, the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye), the Guardians of the Galaxy (Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Groot), and the Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, robot Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred), from the Marvel Universe, the Justice league (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl) from the DC universe, the Z-fighters (Goku, Vegeta, adult Gohan, Goten, and Trunks) from the Dragon Ball Z universe, Finn and Jake from the Adventure time universe, and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy from the Sonic universe. They were all gathered in a massive hangar onboard the Predator ship. The Gems were talking to all of them.

Garnet: Warriors of the multiverse! You know why you're here. All of you have been involved with us or Steven in some way. And we need your help. We recently learned that Steven plans on creating a portal to the center of creation to destroy it, erase existence and rewrite the universe in his image.

Isaac: And we have to stop him.

Master Chief: What's the plan?

Dipper: As soon as we detect any trans-dimensional anomalies, we will be prepared to get their as quickly as possible.

Deadpool: Uh, you spelled "there" wrong.

Dipper: What? Why...

An alarm started blaring. A robotic voice boomed on the intercoms.

 _Alert. Trans-dimensional anomaly detected. Preparing jump to anomaly._

Amethyst: Alright people. We are being deployed. Get ready.

The ship suddenly jumped over a desert planet.

Garnet: Something's not right. Steven's the only one I can sense there.

Pearl: Let's get everyone down there. We need all the help we can get.

On the ground, Steven had opened the portal to the center of creation.

Steven: All good things must come to an end. And pave way for the best. Hm hm hm.

Steven was about to step into the portal when multiple predator drop pods landed behind him. Everyone stepped out and readied themselves to fight Steven.

Steven: Deadpool. I'm not surprised you told them my plan.

Garnet: We've got heroes from across the universe ready to stop you.

Steven waved his hand and everyone was thrown around and smashed into the ground savagely, before being thrown into a pile. Only Deadpool and the Gems remained.

Deadpool: Hey! I knew you'd beat us, but I wanted an epic fight. Not that!

Steven: If I had time for that I would've fought. Now...

Steven crushed them into the ground.

Steven: Stay there.

Steven walked towards the portal. Garnet grabbed his legs with elongated arms, but he didn't notice. Amethyst and Pearl grabbed onto her as they were dragged into the portal with him.

Through the portal they found themselves... in my room?! What? I was in my room, and saw Steven warp into my room.

Electivecross02: Who are you?

Steven: I am Steven Universe. And I'm here to kill you.

Electivecross02: No. Wait.

The Gems came to my rescue all of a sudden.

Electivecross02: The Crystal Gems? In my room? Here to save me? Awesome!

Garnet: So, you're the progenitor of our creation.

Amethyst: A kid?

Electivecross02: I'm 15!

Pearl: So, kid.

Steven: Get out of my way. You can't change this.

Electivecross02: But I can!

Steven was suddenly warped out of the area, permanently banned from entering the center of creation.

Garnet: What?

Amethyst: Where'd he go?

Electivecross02: I sent him out of this universe, and he can never come back now. Just cause I say so.

Pearl: By that logic, couldn't you just make him not evil?

Electivecross02: No. It doesn't work like that. The Marker that changed him has an equal level of influence on the universe as I do. I can't directly change him, but I can give you something that can help.

A white diamond artifact with a yellow glow appeared.

Electivecross02: This will allow you to revert him back to normal. It takes 30 minutes for it to charge, and once charged, it will automatically unleash a pulse that cures the hearts of evil for the radius of an entire city.

Amethyst: What if it misses?

Electivecross02: It'll take another 30 minutes to charge then unleash another pulse.

Garnet: Thank you.

Electivecross02: One last thing.

I focused for a brief moment, contacting two beings who could help.

Electivecross02: Two mighty beings are on their way to help. Just remember to treat them with the highest respects. Now get out of here before my mom sees you.

The Gems suddenly disappeared from my world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Nemesis was orbiting Earth. Steven's rage was hidden underneath his calm exterior. His new second in command, Starscream, walked to see him.

Starscream: What is our plan, master?

Steven: I hear the Gems have obtained an artifact, that can change everything we have planned. We're gonna set up all our forces in a strong hold on New York. They'll send everything they have, and lose it all. Prepare everything. We move out in 5.

On the Predator ship, the group was recuperating from the fight. Or whatever that was.

Hiro: So, Gems. What was it like on the other side?

Garnet: The progenitor of our universe is a 15 year old kid in some other dimension.

Hiro: Oh.

Superman: What's that you got there?

Pearl: Our final move. It's a special device that may be able to revert Steven to normal.

Amethyst: He has to be in the same general area. At least the same city.

Garnet: I think he knows what it does. So he'll do whatever it takes to destroy it. It's why our progenitor contacted two beings of immense power.

A beam of energy appeared inside the ship. When it subsided, two figures were standing in its place. One was a hairless anthropomorphic purple cat with tall ears, dressed in Egyptian clothing. The other was a blue humanoid with a vaguely feminine figure, and Egyptian robe, a large ring around his head, and a tall white hairstyle that arched over his head.

Blue humanoid: This appears to be the place.

Cat: Are we sure?

Blue humanoid: It's what was shown in the mental message we recieved.

Garnet: Hello. I am Garnet, of the Crystal Gems.

Cat: Pleasure to meet you. I am Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction. And this is my attendant, Whis.

Whis: Hello.

Goku: Beerus is here?

Goku looked over to see Lord Beerus and Whis.

Beerus: Goku! It's been a while hasn't it?

Whis: Three years if I'm not mistaken. Beyond that, we know why we had to be here.

Beerus: You need help dealing with something evil that threatens our universe. We will do what we can to help.

Pearl: Thank you, Lord Beerus.

Everyone was looking over a map of New York.

Master Chief: So we know he has everything placed all over the city.

Zeratul: We can assume he has orbital defense cannons that will tear us asunder from afar. And his ground defenses are too strong.

Optimus: Decepticon air defense cannons are single target weapons.

Dipper: I got it. We launch all drop pods, with our forces in a select few of them. Once on the ground, one team will take the device to a high rise building, the other will act as support.

Beerus: And I will deal with Steven personally. Keep him occupied while you fight below.

Whis: So, then if we all know what to do, shall we begin?

All drop pods were locked on to launch.

Dipper: I hate this part. Initiating drop sequence.

Garnet: 3...2...1!

All the drop pods launched, with the group in a select three. Space cannons started firing at them, destroying the empty ones, leaving the other ones unharmed. They successfully landed on the ground, and stepped out. Group 1 was the Gems, Dipper, Star, Marco, Finn, Jake, the Z fighters, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Zeratul, and Kim Possible.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and started attacking approaching necromorphs. She crushed one, then blasted the corpse into a group with her gauntlet rocket, blowing them to pieces. A tank started firing on them.

Kim: Get to cover!

The tank continued to fire on them. Marco and Kim jumped out of the way to behind a building.

Amethyst shape-shifted to a motorcycle, dashing towards the tank, jumping on top of it.

Amethyst: Come on, Decepticon punk!

The tank shifted upwards to a Decepticon named Brawl. Amethyst kicked off one of his shoulder missile launchers. Brawl picked her off, throwing her into a building. Garnet jumped forward, twirling to dodge his coming missile shots, firing her gauntlets at him. Pearl slid in front of him firing her spear blasts at his chest and face, as the gauntlet rockets hit his chest, as Amethyst jumped over him flipping around to slice his head off with her whip, finishing him off.

Kim and Marco used their martial arts to knock down the necromorphs. Kim put Marco back to back to her, spinning him around to rapidly kick the necromorphs. Star started firing off her different spells to destroy them.

Finn pulled out a sword and started slashing through the necrotic monsters. Jake crushed the necromorphs with his size altering powers, enlarging his fists.

The Z fighters sued their lightning fast heavy strikes to rapidly smash apart the necromorph hordes, firing energy blasts from their hands to explode them apart.

Star Lord shot lasers from his two pistols at the monsters, Gamora and Drax used their swords to cut them down to size, Rocket jumped on top of Groot, firing shots from his massive gun while Groot swiped them away.

Zeratul used a green energy blade to slice the creatures apart, periodically disappearing into a cloud of smoke and reappearing in another location to attack.

An earsplitting screech erupted through the buildings. A xenomorph queen and her xenomorph minions approached.

Amethyst: That's gonna be a problem.

Garnet: We're gonna need a bigger hunter.

Pearl suddenly got an idea. She ran past Star, swiping her dimensional scissors.

Star: Pearl! What are you doing?

Amethyst: What are you about to try?

Garnet: Pearl!

Pearl opened a portal, and jumped inside, closing it behind her.

Pearl was on a jungle planet known as Shear. She pulled out an energy stick as a source of light from her gem. A faint stomping was heard, and got louder. The source appeared from the darkness. It was a massive humanoid monster with reptilian grey skin that emitted a red glow. It had a predator-like face with yellow eyes. It had multiple spikes coming out of its back and enormous muscles, abs, and fists. Pearl got its attention and started running when it chased after her, unleashing a thunderous roar. She created a hologram Pearl that carried the dimensional scissors ahead of her, opened a portal for the monster to fit through, and jumped through.

(Cue song: Our Rexy is bigger than yours)

Jake had grown to large size to try and fight the Queen but was being overpowered. It knocked him over, and threw him to the side. Pearl jumped out of the building, still running.

Pearl: Take cover!

Garnet: Pearl! What did you do?

The monster smashed through the wall, unleashing another triumphant roar, eyeing the Queen. The two stood face to face.

Amethyst: You brought a Goliath from Shear?!

Pearl: It's the first thing I thought of that could kill that Queen.

The Goliath and Queen charged towards each other. Goliath picked up the Queen by her throat, clamping its jaws down on her neck. It pushed him off, clawing at its face multiple times, but then took a fist to the abdomen, and another to the jaw. It rammed its skull into the Goliath, knocking it off balance, but it retaliated with a double fist slam to its back. She impaled its shoulder with her tail, gaining the advantage to throw it into the floor clawing at its body, biting its neck and throwing it to the floor. It prepared to ultimately kill it with a headbite, when it heard a growl. Dipper, in his predator form, ran towards the Queen, jumping off the downed Goliath, then onto the Queen's back, stabbing it with his wrist blades multiple times. It screeched in frustration, but was stopped short by a charging Goliath, who picked her up, slamming her into the buildings as Dipper continuously hopped from the Goliath's back, onto the Queen to continue attacking. It threw Dipper off before being knocked off the ground by the Goliath, then back into the ground. The Goliath grabbed the Queen's head then started squeezing its hands around its skull. It continued to apply pressure until the skull burst into a shower of acidic blood, killing the Queen. The xenomorphs collapsed into shock from the death of the Queen.

(Song end)

The Goliath turned to Dipper, and made a series of growling noises, which Dipper responded too with similar clicking noises.

Pearl: He's communicating with it.

Amethyst: Is that bad?

Garnet: Ssh. Watch.

The Goliath turned to the catatonic xenomorphs and started attacking them with its immense strength, and fire breath. Dipper spoke with the other Gems.

Dipper: It's going to help us if we return it home after.

Amethyst: How'd you do that?

Dipper: I don't know, I assume they're part predator or something.

The group rejoined the fight.

On another part of town, the COG soldiers, Master Chief, Isaac Clarke, the Avengers, Autobots, Ben 10, Gwen, Kevin and Phineas dropped into the fight. They were almost instantly confronted by Steven himself.

Steven: Phineas. It's been a while since we met.

Phineas: Yeah. I defeated you.

Steven: You equalled me. You had something that belongs to me. I want it back.

Steven held his hand out, and a yellow glow floated into Steven.

Phineas: You...took my power.

Steven: It was mine! And if you want it so badly...

Steven charged up an energy blast in his hand.

Steven: Then you can have it!

He fired the blast at the group, but it was interrupted by another blast.

Steven: What?

Steven looked up to see Beerus and Whis floating downward, landing in between the group and Steven.

Beerus: Why hello there. You must be Steven.

Steven: God of Destruction Beerus. And his master Whis.

Beerus: You're trying to end all existence, including me. So, I think I'll destroy you.

Steven and Beerus floated above the city with Whis far behind to observe.

Steven: Good luck. My power knows no limits.

Beerus: Neither does your pride. Foolish useless pride.

On the ground, it was revealed that Phineas' group had the device.

Master Chief: Someone needs to get that thing to that building.

Master Chief pointed at a high-rise building.

Isaac: Phineas.

Phineas: What?

Isaac: Everyone with a power or weapon needs to be in this fight. You're faster than us. Get it up to that building. Or a lot of people are gonna die.

Ironhide: Phineas. We will protect you. Get to the building! Move!

Steven: Decepticons! Attack!

The Decepticons descended onto the battle. Phineas took the device and ran through the battle.

Ratchet: Cover fire!

Ironhide and Ratchet ran alongside Phineas, providing cover fire. Isaac and Master chief ran next to him as well. Ironhide saw Decepticon Blackout try and shoot Phineas, blocking it with another car, blasting him back. Blackout turned into a helicopter and flew away. Ratchet hung back to help Ironhide. A jet flew towards him, close to the ground, shifting into Starscream, sliding against the road. Phineas took cover behind a car. Isaac and Master Chief fired on Starscream, and Isaac took a bullet to his chest, hitting the floor.

Phineas: Isaac!

Master Chief pulled out a shoulder weapon, charging a red orb, firing a red beam into Starscream's shoulder, forcing Starscream to retreat into jet mode.

Isaac: Don't worry about me. Get to the building!

Master Chief dragged Isaac into the nearby building. Once they were safe inside a parking garage, he observed Isaac's wound.

Isaac: How bad is it.

Master Chief: It brought your RIG down to orange. It's nothing serious. Just light penetration.

Isaac: In my inventory, I have some medium medpacks.

Isaac opened up a holo-screen and touched a picture of his med pack. It materialized from his suit, and he injected it into his arm, raising his RIG to green. He then stood up.

Master Chief: Alright. Let's get back into the...

A small chirping interrupted them.

Isaac: Aw, shit!

Master Chief: What?

Isaac: Stalker necromorphs. These things are the equivalent of velociraptors.

Master Chief: Great.

A small bird-like necromorph with claw hands peered around one of the pillars in the parking garage.

Master Chief: Over there.

Isaac: Don't try to follow it. It's what they want you to do.

One flew from behind its cover, charging head first into the group, letting out a long screech.

Master Chief: Look out!

Isaac fired a stasis blast at the Stalker, slowing it down, allowing Isaac to dismember its legs, killing it.

Master Chief: How many more?

Isaac: I hear 3.

Phineas continued running through the city with cover from Ben, Gwen, Kevin. Ben had transformed into a plant alien that could shoot fire named Swampfire to burn through enemy attackers. Gwen used energy shots to take out Decepticons while Kevin absorbed metal to pull out his arms as blade to dismember necromorph attackers.

(Cue song: Fight as one)

The battle intensified throughout the city. Superman flew over the city, using his heat vision on pursuing flier Decepticons. Batman and Deadpool were fighting alongside each other. Deadpool sliced through necromorphs with his twin kitana, and fired at enemies with his dual pistols. Batman used martial arts to knock the enemies off balance and slice them with his bladed batarangs, and threw explosive batarangs to destroy Decepticons.

GoGo, Sonic, and Flash were dashing through the city. GoGo threw bladed discs to rapidly cut the necromorphs, and Sonic used his homing dash on larger Decepticons, and Flash knocked the necromorphs over with high speed strikes.

Knuckles and Fred fought alongside each other. Fred used his fire breath to burn the necromorphs while Knuckles crushed them with his spiked knuckles.

Tails and Green Lantern flew high above the city to take out coming at them. Tails used his variation of the spin dash to destroy them while Green lantern shot green energy blasts.

Amy and Honey Lemon took out enemy necromorphs using Honey Lemon's chemical bombs and Amy using a giant hammer.

Luke Skywalker and Wasabi used their own respective energy blades on the necromorphs on another part of the city.

Baymax and Hiro fought with Martian Manhunter. Baymax used his rocket fists to destroy the decepticons, and Martian Manhunter transformed into different creatures to attack.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl shredded apart the necromorphs with Wonder Woman's strength and Hawkgirl's nth metal mace.

Han Solo and Chewbacca blasted apart the necromorph hordes.

Iron man and Captain America used their weapons to kill the necromorphs with ease.

Thor and Hulk used their immense strength to destroy the necromorphs.

Hawkeye and Black Widow used martial arts and Hawkeye's arrows to kill necromorphs.

Above the city, Beerus and Steven's battle started to tear holes in the fabric of the universe. Their clashing and battle started to cause buildings to fall from the sheer shockwaves of their blows.

Beerus: You clearly have the power to match me. I've never had to use my full power before.

Steven: Neither have I.

Phineas made it to the roof of the building, and the artifact prepared to unleash it pulse. A massive yellow wave expanded across the city, suddenly killing all Decepticons, necromorphs, and shocking Steven, as he yelled in pain. The dark energy receded from his body as he went unconscious. He fell to the ground and was caught by Beerus and set softly to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Cue song: Nine to Survival Job)

Steven awoke some time later with the Gems gathered around him.

Pearl: Is he ok?

Amethyst: Is he evil?

Garnet: Both of you. Sh!

Steven: What'd I miss?

Garnet: Steven!

Pearl: You're ok!

Amethyst: And not evil!

They all grabbed him in a massive hug. They found themselves crying, and they were ok with it. When they finally released, Garnet asked a question.

Garnet: What is the last thing you remember?

Steven: Everything. Everything I did. Everyone I killed.

Pearl: Steven, don't do that to yourself. You didn't know what you were doing.

Steven: I feel like I did. It's why I never killed you. I never finished you off.

Amethyst: Don't worry. It's fine.

Steven: Where is everyone else you fought with?

Pearl: That's why you shouldn't feel bad. When that pulse when out, it reset the universe. It was as if the Marker was never hear or never existed. Everyone was warped to their own universe, and everything is back to normal. Only, everyone remembers what happened.

Steven: And nobody is dead?

Amethyst: Well nobody you had killed while evil.

Steven: Still, that doesn't excuse my killing.

A knocking was heard at their door. Connie burst into the room.

Connie: Where is he? Is he ok?

Steven: Connie?

Connie: Steven!

Connie ran up to Steven and gave him a big hug.

Steven: Connie. I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I was doing things I knew was wrong, and I didn't stop myself. I just, it's just...

Connie: Steven.

Steven: What?

Connie: Stop talking.

Connie leaned in close to Steven, and the two of them kissed.

Garnet: It's about time.

While the two shared their moment, the universes were in alignment. On the planet Shear, on a massive mountain overlooking the open area, the Goliath who helped in the fight stomped up on the observing plateau, looking over everything, scarred from its battle with the Queen. It unleashed a thunderous, mighty, final victory roar, ending our story.

(Song end)

THE ULTIMATE FINAL END!


End file.
